La familia Ellington
by Lore24
Summary: Una historia alterna dónde June y Byron (no fallecido) crían a Neal y a Mozzie. Advertencia: Algunos capítulos contienen castigo corporal (No abuso) y malas palabras.
1. Neal Ellington

**Nota de autora: Holis! Bueno, está es otra de mis historias alternas de la serie.**

 **Está vez, Byron Ellington no habrá muerto y es un hombre digno…dentro de lo que cabe.**

 **Y junto a su amada June, van a criar a Neal y a Mozzie.**

 **Una idea algo loca, lo sé.**

 **Pero… ¿No puede una fan soñar?**

 **Por supuesto que aparecerán Peter, Elizabeth y hasta Satchmo. Pero más adelante.**

 **El Fic será relatado por Neal.**

 **Soy nueva mirando la serie. Así que si tienen sugerencias, no duden en darmelas.**

 **Si les gusto el primer capítulo, ¡Por favor, dejen Reviews! Gracias**

 **A lo largo del Fanfic probablemente ponga advertencias cómo las de la descripción. Sólo aviso.**

 **Y si se han decidido a leer este Fic, pues no tengo nada más que decir excepto…: Gracias de antemano y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Capítulo 1: Neal Ellington**

¡Hola! Yo soy Neal George Ellington. Tengo 10 años y asistó a 5º Grado en una escuela Primaria privada.

Soy hijo adoptivo de los Ellington. Ellos me han criado desde bebé. Ellos me aman cómo si fuera su hijo de sangre.

Mi padre, Byron, trabaja cómo el director de un banco monetario. Es prudente, serio y decente.

Mi madre, June, trabaja cómo vicedirectora ejecutiva en una empresa de ropa internacional. Siempre sensata, cariñosa y modesta.

Y luego está Theodore Ivan Ellington. Lo apodamos Teddy, Theo, Mozzie o Moz. Es mi hermano mayor, adoptivo. Tiene 12 años y está en 7º Grado de Primaria, en mi misma escuela. Él es confiable, astuto y amigable.

Luego está Samuel "Sam", nuestro perro Pug. Es juguetón, revoltoso y bullicioso.

Esa es mi familia de corazón y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Mañana comienzan las clases escolares de nuevo, estabamos hasta ahora en vacaciones de verano.

Estoy nervioso.

Mozzie dice que vendrá una nueva directora. Y que ella es muy estricta.

Pero de seguro no es nada con lo que Neal Ellington no pueda lidiar.


	2. No fue un día tan malo

**Nota de autora: ¡Gracias por los Reviews!**

 **Tomaré su sugerencia y me contendré de no poner tantos capítulos con nalgadas.**

 **En cuanto a lo otro, sí, pienso continuarlo. Pero tenganme paciencia. Tengo que estudiar porque soy estudiante. Ojalá mi única ocupación fuera escribir. Pero no, tengo una vida fuera de la computadora. Espero eso no ofenda. Pero es la verdad.**

 **Este capítulo es un poco corto. Pero es que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo. El tercero intentaré que sea más largo.**

 **Capítulo 2: No fue un día tan malo**

Era un día soleado en Nueva York.

Papá nos había dejado a mí y a Mozzie enfrente de la escuela.

-estoy nervioso, Moz-admití.

-yo también. Pero tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-me dijo él.

Las primeras horas de clases estuvieron bien.

Hay una chica nueva en el curso. Una tal Sara Ellis. Aaahhh (Suspiro), es tan bella pero no me presta atención. Todas las chicas me prestan atención menos ella.

Tocó el recreo.

Yo y Mozzie terminabamos de almorzar, cuando vi un chico gritándole a Sara. Sin pensarlo, deje un minuto solo a mi hermano y fui a defenderla.

-¡Eres una puta, Sara! ¡¿Creíste que cambiándote de escuela te librarías de mí?!-le grito el chico, enojado.

-oye, déjala en paz-le gruñí.

-no te metas en esto, pendejo-me dijo él, furioso.

-¡He dicho que la dejes!-le grite, agarrándolo de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-grite. Y fue tan rápido que ni lo vi venir, me dio un puñetazo en el ojos.

Me tiro al suelo y yo respiré profundo.

-¡Pelea, pelea!-alentaban otros chicos.

Me levante decidido a devolverle el golpe, pero la directora y el vicedirector nos separaron. Y nos llevaron a Dirección, claro.

Agh…tan sólo es el primer día y ya estoy en problemas.

¿Es que acaso no puedo quedarme quieto y callado? Pero era Sara la que estaba siendo atormentada, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados dejando que ese maldito la maltratara.

Cuando llego papá, creí que me iba a regañar o algo. Pero no.

Ni siquiera cuando subimos al auto y volvimos a casa.

Mozzie se fue directo a su habitación apenas llegamos a la mansión. Quizás pensó que papá me iba a castigar.

Pero no, papá sólo me sento en su regazo y me explico que no me iba a pegar porque eso estaría mal. No podía enseñarme a no golpear si él mismo me golpeaba.

Y yo estaba agradecido de no recibir nalgadas al final del día.

Pero sí me dio un…tiempo en penitencia. Me dejo un largo rato sentado en una silla, en una esquina de mi dormitorio, para que reflexionara sobre mis acciones.

Le quería explicar que lo había hecho para defender a Sara. Pero las palabras no me salieron de la boca. No estoy seguro si sentía vergüenza porque mi padre supiera que con tan sólo 10 años, estaba enamorado, o qué.

Mamá sí me regaño cuando llego a casa. Me dijo algo así cómo que era demasiado pequeño para pensar en golpear a otros niños. Tuve que poner carita de cachorrito para que se apiadara de mí y no me mandará más tiempo al rincón.

Poner ojitos de cachorro siempre funciona…bueno, casi siempre, con la mayoría de las personas.

Pero luego de la cena, me dejaron comer el postre…helado, mmmmm.

Okey, quizás este no haya sido un día tan malo…después de todo.


	3. Malas decisiones

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de castigo corporal en forma de azotes, nalgadas, etc. Si a usted le molesta esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capítulo 3: Malas decisiones**

Era una noche nublada.

Hace dos semanas, mis padres me habían regalado un perrito Pug.

Mi cachorrito, sólo mío. Porque, aunque Samuel es "de todos", es más el perrito faldero de Mozzie…muy literalmente.

A mi cachorro lo llame Bugsy. Lo sé, es raro el nombre y tiene un significado algo así como "loquito".

Es tan juguetón y bullicioso. Pero adorable a la vez.

Tengo que sacarlo a pasear, cuidarlo, cepillarle el pelo, alimentarlo y esas cosas. Pero es un buen chico, dentro de lo que cabe.

Ah…y luego está esa otra "novedad". Agh…

Me involucré con una "mala junta". Un chico llamado Matthew Keller, uno o dos años mayor que yo.

Todo empezo con una simple "paleta", ya saben, una ayuda memoria para los exámenes.

Pero luego de eso, ya no pude parar.

El otro día le robé uno de sus sellos con firma a papá de la oficina. También le robé algunos dólares a mamá de su cartera.

Todo iba de mal en peor a causa de mis malas decisiones.

Era viernes…por la noche.

El tonto de Matthew me pidió que me reuniera con él en un callejón…nada más ni nada menos que a las 12 de la noche.

Recosté a Bugsy, que dormía como un oso en época de invernación, sobre mi almohada y lo tapé. Quedo perfecto, parecía como si fuera yo el que estaba durmiendo ahí.

Me vestí rápido, tome mi mochila y salté por la ventana.

Fui al callejón dónde me encontraría con mi amigo…

-Matt, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy cansado-le dije, restregándome los ojos.

-lo sé, yo igual. Pero algo salió mal, Neal. Tenemos que huir por un tiempo-me dijo él.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!-

-mi padrastro me descubrió con el dinero falsificado. No puedo volver a mi casa-

-Matt, si necesitas que alguien te refugie…-

-no, Neal, no quiero involucrar a tu familia en esto-

-¿Por qué?-

-ellos no querrás proteger a un mini delincuente como yo. No, Neal, no los metamos en esto-

-pero, Matt…-

-¡SILENCIO!-grito una voz femenina, entre las sombras. Y con un arma, apuntándolos.

-oye, por favor, él no es parte de esto-dijo Matthew, asustado.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunte, tragando saliva.

-dame tu dinero, Caffrey. Todo el dinero _real_ que tengas-me ordeno la chica, tirándome un bolso.

-no-me negué, sacando pecho.

-Neal, has lo que diga, por favor-me suplico Matthew.

-¡ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA!-le grite, frustrado.

-¡Cállate te dije!-me grito la chica, apretando con fuerza el mango del arma.

-no, no, ese no era el plan. Kate y yo nos vamos de la ciudad. No necesitamos el dinero. Así que ya basta-gruño Matthew.

-¿Kate? ¿Quién demonios es Kate?-le pregunte, confundido.

-yo, pequeño travieso. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu papi cuando le haga una llamada y le diga que su chiquitito estuvo haciendo cosas malas en su tiempo libre?-me pregunto ella, arrebatándome el celular.

-¡Oye, dame eso!-le grite, enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Querías llamar a la policía? Nuh, no, gatito hambriento. Ven aquí-me dijo la chica, agarrándome de la nuca e intentando besarme. Yo la empuje, furioso.

-Srta. Moreau, suelte el arma-dijo un tipo, con aspecto de detective, apuntándola con el arma.

-claro, ¿Cómo no, Burky?-le dijo Kate, dejando el arma en el suelo y levantando las manos.

-¿Cómo estás, Kate?-dijo otro tipo, arrestando a la chica.

-tanto tiempo, Jones-dijo Kate, entredientes.

-hola, Matt-dijo una señora, también con aspecto de detective, agarrando a Matthew del brazo –no te preocupes. No irás con tu padrastro. Hemos conseguido contactar con tus abuelos, te quedarás con ellos un tiempo. Y no, no irás al reformatorio-agrego, causando que mi amigo soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-eh, tranquilo, vaquero. Tú vienes con nosotros-dijo el hombre que hace un rato había apuntado a Kate, cuando retrocedí y me choque con sus piernas.

-yo no voy a ninguna parte con ustedes. No soy un criminal-refunfuñe, enojado.

-¿No?-dijo la mujer, sacando el dinero falso de mi mochila. Yo me ruboricé.

-tranquilo, chico. No te vamos a llevar a una cárcel-me dijo el "detective", alborotándome el cabello –pero…creo que tendrás que darles una explicación a tus padres. Estaban muy preocupados por ti-

-sí, seguro-dije, haciendo una mueca. Ahora sí que estaba frito.

-mira, Neal. Huir no es la solución-me dijo el señor, mirándome a los ojos. Yo lo mire desconfiado –por cierto, soy el Agente Peter Burke, del FBI-me dijo, tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la estreche.

-Neal Ellington, pero…supongo que eso ya lo sabe-le dije, con media sonrisa.

-okey, Neal. Vamos con tus padres-me dijo Peter, dándome una palmadita amistosa en el hombro. Yo mire a Matthew que me hizo una seña para que siguiera al Agente.

Cabizbajo, me di por vencido y acepte las consecuencias futuras.

En casa, mamá me abrazo con fuerza y me lleno de mimos.

-estaba tan preocupada. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso, bebé-me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-perdón, mami. No sé en que estaba pensando-le dije, con un pucherito.

Ella me acaricio el pelo, suspiro y se fue de vuelta a su habitación.

Papá se me acerco y por instinto, di un paso hacía atrás.

-tranquilo, Neal. No voy a pegarte. Sólo quiero que hablemos, ¿Ok?-me dijo, con paciencia. Yo hice un mohín y asentí.

Como solía hacerlo…casi siempre, se sento en el sofá y me sentó sobre su regazo.

-okey, ¿A qué ha venido tu escapada?-me pregunto, mientras me balanceaba lentamente.

-papá, ya lo sabes-dije, agachando la mirada.

-sí, pero quiero oír tu versión-

-fui malo, papi-le dije, como cuando era más pequeño.

-¿Qué hiciste, Neal?-me pregunto, levántandome el mentón con sus dedos. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba llorando en silencio.

-sniff…yo…te mentí, papá. No iba a buscar un libro para Literatura a tu oficina ese día, yo….te robé un sello, papi. Sniff…luego le robé dinero a mamá de su cartera…sniff. Todo se me fue de las manos, papito…sniff. Y de pronto Matthew me había dado dinero falso…sniff. Y no pude parar y ya no se trataba del machete que…-dije, luego me mordí los labios. Quizás estaba hablando de más.

-calma, respira, Neal. Respira, hijo-me dijo papá, secándome las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-pero… ¿Cómo es que no estás enojado?-

-hijo, todos cometemos errores. Te dejaste llevar, eso es todo. Sí, estoy molesto. Pero eso no significa que deje de quererte-me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente.

-lo siento, papi, en serio. No se repetirá-

-me alegra escuchar eso, mi chiquitito-me dijo él, acomodándome el cabello.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a pegar?-dije, inconscientemente cubriéndome el traserito con ambas manos.

-no. Lo que hiciste fue grave. Pero no quiero castigarte así. Sabes que no disfruto tener que darte nalgadas-

Yo hice media sonrisa.

-pero…eso no significa que no te aplique un correctivo-agrego, quitándome la sonrisa de golpe.

-pero…-

-no, Neal. Estás en graves problemas, muchachito-

Yo comencé a gimotear.

-nada, seis meses sin salidas-

-¡¿SEIS?! ¡Papá, eso es mucho!-me queje, de inmediato –además, va a ser mi Cumpleaños en unos meses y…y…buaaa…-

-está bien, calma. Sólo dos meses. ¿Crees que será suficiente para que reflexiones?-me pregunto, secándome de nuevo las lágrimas.

-dos meses es más que suficiente, papá-dije, con un pucherito.

-eso es bueno saberlo-dijo él, divertido.

-preferiría una azotaina-objete, cruzándome de brazos.

-¿En serio?-pregunto él, haciendo como que se arremangaba.

-¡No! Era broma, papito-dije, fingiendo asustarme.

-genial. Ahora vamos a la cama, mi príncipe-me dijo, alzándome –por cierto, buen método ese de esconder a Bugsy debajo de las cobijas-dijo y me dio una muy suave nalgada –lastima que tu "viejo" sea más inteligente-

Yo sólo reí y bostecé.


	4. En las buenas y en las malas

**Capítulo 4: En las buenas y en las malas**

Era un día normal.

Yo y Mozzie habíamos terminado de almorzar y estabamos paseando por el patio de la escuela.

Cuando vinieron Brad y sus secuaces, Bill y Dick. Son unos matones que viven molestando a todos.

-vaya, vaya, pero si son los chiquillos ricos-se burlo, impediéndonos el paso.

-no nos molesten-les dijo Mozzie, enfadado.

-¡Lindo sombrero!-exclamo Brad, quitándome mi _Black Fedora_ y poniéndoselo en su cabeza -¿Qué hace un perdedor cómo tú con algo cómo esto?-agrego, poniéndose en su pose de intimidador.

-devuelvemelo, Brad-le ordene, con cara de perro bravo.

-¡Uuuhh! ¡"Devuelvemelo, Brad"!-se burlo, y sus compañeros rieron burlones -¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-ya fue suficiente-le gruño Mozzie.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo-le dije a mi hermano, para que no lo golpearan a él.

-que bien, llego el "gran" Neal Ellington a defender a su huérfano y patético hermano mayor-

-¡NO LO LLAMES ASÍ!-grite, dándole un empujón y haciéndolo caer al lodo.

-sujetenlo-ordeno Brad, levantándose y mirandome fijamente.

Bill y Dick me agarraron de los brazos, inmovilizándome.

-voy a llamar a la directora-los amenazo Mozzie.

-claro que no, _little Teddy_. Todos sabemos que no eres un chivato-se burlo Brad, intentando sacarse el lodo de la ropa.

Luego me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Yo me contuve de mostrar signos de dolor enfrente de él.

-aquí tienes tu tonto sombrero, Ellington-agrego, tirando mi Black Fedora lleno de barro al suelo y pisándolo.

-¡Eres un bastardo y eso lo demuestra!-le grite, cuando me liberaron. Agarre mi sombrero e intente arreglarlo, pero era imposible.

Brad y sus complices se alejaron, riendo y cuchicheando entre ellos.

-lo siento, Neal-me dijo mi hermano, apenado.

-no te preocupes. Brad es un estúpido, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto-dije, con la sangre hirviendo –y me las va a pagar-agregue, abrazando mi Fedora.

Cuando llegaron papá y mamá a recogernos, yo no dije nada.

Pero, seguramente por ese instinto paternal, papá sabía que algo malo me había pasado. Sobre todo porque no llevaba mi apreciado sombrero puesto, el mismo sombrero que él me había regalado hace tanto tiempo. Mamá también se dio cuenta.

Cuando llegamos a casa, papá dijo que teníamos que charlar en familia un momento.

Yo y Mozzie nos miramos asustados.

-tranquilos, no están en problemas-nos calmo mamá.

Fuimos a la terraza y comenzamos a tomar una merienda…

-¿Y cómo les fue en la escuela?-pregunto papá.

-ya te lo dije, bien…-respondí yo, evadiendo su mirada.

-no, eso no es cierto, hijo-dijo él, muy serio. Yo resoplé y miré hacia otro lado –Teddy, ¿Alguna novedad para contar?-

-no-contesto mi hermano de inmediato.

-¿No?-dijo mamá, sorprendida.

-Brad, Bill y Dick otra vez-dije yo, finalmente.

-nos molestaron-cedió también Mozzie.

-agh…no se rebajen a su nivel. Son chicos mimados, por eso los molestan-dijo mamá.

-pero ma, Brad llamo a Mozzie "huérfano y patético". Eso no era justo. No tenemos la culpa de que nuestros padres biológicos nos hayan abandonado…-dije, con tristeza.

-Neal…-dijo papá, dolido.

-es la verdad, ¿O no? A ellos no les importaba-exclame, con bronca.

-Neal, ellos no podían cuidarte, por eso…-

-no, papá, no. No me vengas con ese cuento otra vez. Ellos me dejaron porque no me querían. ¡Los odio!-grite, con rabia.

-Neal, no puedes odiarlos, son quienes te dieron la vida, cielo-me dijo mamá.

-¿Y para qué? Ellos no me querían-repetí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Papá me agarro, me sento en su regazo y me abrazo con fuerza.

-ellos te dejaron en mejores manos, Neal. Te dieron la oportunidad de una vida mejor. Nosotros te amamos y siempre te amaremos-me dijo, secándome las lágrimas.

- _"Hogar es donde habita el corazón" Plinio El Joven_ -citó Mozzie, sonriendo.

-así es. Estaremos con ustedes siempre, en las buenas y en las malas-aseguro mamá.

-en las buenas y en las malas…-repetí, feliz.

-así es, mi chiquitito-dijo papá, dándome un beso en la frente.


End file.
